


Glare: Fear dragon

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Batman animated series, Legend of Spyro, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drawing, F/M, Glare eats humans, Glare is evil, Glare is now adult, Gotham City - Freeform, Mentions of past, Murder, Prompt Fic, Romance, Scarecrow dies, Tragedy, enemy HYDRA ( mentioned ), he is able to breath fear toxin, in future, mostly they are kids, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: After getting away from fight of Nighteye, king of night himself, Scarecrow AKA Jonathan Crane faces his demise on other purpledragon´s claws and new master of fear is raising...





	1. Rightful title

Scarecrow AKA Jonathan Crane and Glare Huohvanainen-Crane were strolling outside Gotham city. Glare had quite special look, he had overgrown fangs front of his mouth, fellow long hair, his eyes didn´t had a color and they surrounded in black like his father´s mask´s eye holes. In mountains and Glare listened how his father had face his big brother Nighteye few weeks ago. Glare grunted " When is time? " he asked, Scarecrow looked him " Huh? When what? " he asked, Glare started to circle him, scar in his right eye under his black eye line are started to emit red trail and his scythe like tail tip scarred the rocky ground " When I am getting title of master of fear? " Glare said, his voice has dark and scary, making Crane to back away.

Glare snarled breathing a fear toxin out of his mouth, it was his special skill along use fear element itself. Crane started to get nervous " Son...? Come on. No need of violence. Remember? " he said, he didn´t want Glare get all sudden so bloody and violence, " Your title... It is mine... " Glare said, he was frustated because he has waited so long.  
Glare stared his father´s movement snarling and grunting, gathering the toxin in his mouth as the scythe tail made trail on ground and scar glowed its red glow and emited red trail " Hrmm... When you was about give me a your title? " he asked deeply, " When you would be old enough to scare people. You are able to live thousand year so you have hundreds years to time scare people, you are so unpatience. " Crane spatted to him, making Glare snarl again as toxin escaped of his mouth " Is my turn. Give your title to me now or face your end! " he roared. Before Scarecrow could react Glare was making his move.


	2. Fear toxin

Glare breathed his fear toxing gas on his father´s face, making Scarecrow cough of the gas making Glare grin " You aren´t dying, it just feels like it. My gas is filling your lungs revealing you greatest fear. " Glare said, Scarecrow coughed until he openned his eyes seeing his worst fear, Glare, he had two long tusk, longer claws, tail tip sharper from start, scar emiting the red trail, his eyes and mouth were hellish orange as red fire rised from his back as he breathed toxin from his mouth, in Glare´s fear mode he had Carries ants, Moonlight gekkos, Scaventulas, Tyrant hopper on his body and Wiggler queen popping from gas making Scarecrow scared even more " N-no... " he whimpered, Glare´s scythe tail leaved awful scar on ground as he swinged it " I can sense your fear, you are afraid of me like in past when I was turned into monstrous adult for being planned to be enemy HYDRA´s new super weapon and now you are afraid that it will happen again. " Glare said, his voice was dark and deep because of the toxin, " No, this is not real… " Scarecrow whimpered making Glare hiss " This is real! As real like it was in my damn childhood, and you know it! " he hissed, " You didn´t even do anything when Nighteye gave me this damn scar! " Glare yelled making Scarecrow even more scared " You aren´t anymore capable to scare anyone. Now is my turn. " Glare said and turned around rising his tail aiming his scythe part to his father´s head.  
" Die. " Glare said and striked.


	3. New fear is rising

He was dead, Jonathan Crane was dead after so long time, Glare circled him as he searched signs of life. Nothing was found, Glare sighed and then roared loudly, he could make earth shake and storm appear from nowhere with single loud roar, he laughed " FINALLY! I, GLARE REIGN SUPREME THIS TIME! NO ONE SHALL STAND MY WAY! " he roared and laughed at a same time which was scary because his voice was scary itself.  
After Glare had enough he sat down to catch his breath " Hah... I never thought to see I best my father like this… " he breathed, he looked in night sky " Gotham shall now face real fear, they shall taste my fear toxin breath. I poison their water with fear toxin, enough to kill 100 men and no Batman, my big brother or GCPD shall stand my way this time. " he muttered and saw shooting star pass by, Glare looked it ( I hope I reign supreme in Gotham city as long I live. ) Glare wished, he counted to his luck and he counted that shooting star would give him more luck. Glare smiled to sky, he wanted bring dragons from Dragon Island to human´s world too, he wasn´t just sure when and how but he didn´t care now, he shook his head and body and leaved his father´s corpse to rot.


	4. To the Gotham

Glare arrived end of the mountains and looked to horizon, toward the Gotham city. Revonvultures gathered around him, these crow like birds had red crest on their heads and followed any apex predators, in this case they followed Glare who grinned " I am coming Gotham, prepare to face your worst fears. " he whispered darkly, Revonvultures cawed of food from him making Glare sigh " Be patiencie birds, soon as I arrive Gotham I will get you something to eat. I promise. " he said calmy.  
Wind started to howl sign to Glare to take off, he wanted to spare his energy, he took off and Revonvultures too around him cawing, he glided like albatross above sea. Glare roared into night making Revonvultures cawing fade to loud roar he made " I am soon home, just wait. Glare is coming and I will but Gotham on its knees. " he said darkly and laughed. Glare vanished to dark night.


	5. Fear arrives

Wind carried Glare to Gotham city, he smiled " At last, I am here. In Gotham. " he said, Revonvultures cawed silently but Glare was silent, he didn´t want wake people up and his big brother could be close than he knew. Glare looked around himself to look safe landing spot before he would fell asleep because he felt tired.  
Glare landed on top of building site and sat down, ( Finally, I almost fell asleep. ) Glare grunted in his mind, Revonvultures flied around him cawing still but bit louder, Glare shook his head and sniffed air carefully, ( Hrmm, I smell my big brother´s scent near, it´s quite old. ) Glare noted of his big brother´s Nighteye´s scent near by. Soon Glare lowed his head, he heard his brothers warning snarl near making even the Revonvultures go silent not wanting to reveal themself or their protector. Glare looked his surroundings in panic until saw Nighteye´s shadow flying in distance but didn´t saw him making Glare breath of relife.  
Glare sat in building site until morning sun started to raise making Glare yawned, he was tired, he wanted hide to country side, outside of Gotham. Glare nodded and took off into dawn with his Revonvultures


	6. Scary purple dragon of night

It started simply as normal night to people Gotham until there was feeling thar something was terribly long, they saw shadow hovering front of the moon, shadow´s scar emited blood red trail. People called to police and when they came shadow landed on roof and it revealed to be Glare who stood on two, people freaked out of purple dragon who´s next move was to fire his deathly fear toxin to people below him. Gas made both civils and polices to freak out and see their worst fears, they were so bad that it killed to their places, Glare laughted like maniac, his toxin was so powerful and deathly than his already dead father´s.  
Glare enjoyed of sight until he heard footsteps coming from behind, dragon turned around with snarl " Batman... well… this is bit suprsing. " dragon said coldly " Haven´t you been causing enough chaos around yourself Glare? " Batman asked, Glare laughted and turned to him with wicked grin " Maybe… but nothing would brighten up my night better than your dead, bat! " Glare hissed and spreaded his wings, what a tense and frightening night it would be.


	7. Scary, isn´t it?

Glare flied up to air and breathed out horrible amount fear toxin which filled the rooftop making Batman breath it alot, with blink of eye front of him stood fear gas hallucination of Glare, the same one which Scarecrow saw back in mountains. Glare´s laughted to sight " Scared you, didn´t I? My toxin is much stronger and deadlier than my father´s, there isn´t a escape from this one, bat! " Glare told him, in hallucination it sounded more demonic, more monstrous than dragon´s regular voice. Glare circled Batman, to wait his dead " I came here to scare people to dead but you were my only obstacle, soon your fears kills you in your place and Gotham will face is untimely end. " Glare said and then laughted darkly, Batman coughed the and backed away until he fell on his knees, dragon snorted to sight " All what remains you to watch how I drag you belowed Gotham to oblivion. " dragon hissed and flied off, he trusted that his toxin would finish the pesky little bat from his list.


	8. Forest dragon called Greenbloom

After encountering the Batman Glare decided to take some time off to chill in forest outside the Gotham, it was one those nights that he would stroll in forest and chill around.  
New master of fear walked in forest, minding his own business, when he was about pass another tree there was sound of rustle and forest dragon appeared fron of him as upside down " HI! " forest dragon greeted Glare who flinched and raised slightly on his hind legs " What a hell?! " Glare hissed as his mouth spewed the fear gas but noticed that there wasn´t need to use it. It was female forest dragon, her horns were straighs and there was one violet flower weared around the horns, along her head, back and tail grew dark grass and end of the tail had head of carnivore plant, her wings had extra arms to climb and assist her to hold from object as she used her free paw to greet scared Glare, he had violet flower braclets on her front paws and her overall designe was well, green, along the brown.  
Glare stared the forest dragon with dumbfound look written on his face, female giggled and landed on solid ground " I am sorry mister, I am didn´t mean to scare you. " she apolized with friendly smile, Glare´s maw fell wide open " You... you are dragon, what are you doing in this world? " Glare asked, forest dragon giggled " Oh, I am living here, some dragons in Dragon island will sometimes decided to leave their world to come in this world. I am one of them. " she answered, Glare blinked few times " Okay.... what is your name then? " he asked, female grinned " My name is Greenbloom, Greenbloom forest dragon, I´m explorer, kind of, I haven´t managed to travel anywhere else, maybe I am just too hatchling to see more this world. " she answered, Glare chuckled " Heh, nice to meet you Greenbloom, my name is Glare Huohvanainen-Crane. " he said, if Glare had admit something, it was that he hated call himself by his whole name, well his last surname, Crane.  
Greenbloow smiled widely " Same for you Glare, I trust that we are friend or so. " she said, Glare smirked fondly " Yeah, we are both dragons, all alone in this world filled with humans. You may tag along with me. " he said, Greenbloom grinned " Really? Oh my ancestor, you are really nice Glare. " she rejoiced, Glare laughted with smile " I know, being accompanied by another dragon is nice anytime. " he said and started to leave " Come on Greenbloom, I let you stay in my place for night. " he said, Greenbloom gave even bigger grin " Thank you, thank you, thank you! " she rejoiced and ran after him both purple and forest dragon disappeared to nightly forest to spend their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow belong to DC and Warner bros.


End file.
